Virus
by dafna-chan
Summary: Sasuke tiene fiebre...y una enfermera privada que permanece a su lado 24/7. -¿No crees que es extraño que Sakura-chan haya pescado el mismo virus que el teme?- /ONESHOT/ SasuSaku/


**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí es mío, salvo la idea.

**A/U:** Un poco de fluff SasuSaku. :) No va a ser más que un One-shot.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ser recibido de lleno por la penetrante luz proveniente de una ventana. Refregó sus párpados con la palma de su mano, y una vez que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz, observó sus alrededores. La simpleza en la decoración y el familiar acolchado azul marino que lo cubría le indicaron que estaba en su habitación.

Trató de levantarse apoyándose sobre sus codos, pero un fuerte mareo le hizo recostarse nuevamente.

Su mirada escaneó la habitación una vez más, y esta vez se percató de algo inesperado. Una cortina de cabellos rosados que caían desordenados sobre el borde de su cama. Súbitamente, la familiar pelirrosa levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Finalmente despiertas, Sasuke-kun- dijo ignorando la mirada desconcertada del joven.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sasuke, con más frialdad de la que deseaba.

-Todavía estás enfermo- repuso la pelirrosa como si eso respondiera a todas sus preguntas.

Oh. Ahora recordaba todo. Todo esto había comenzado por el maldito virus que había "decidido" ingresar a su organismo. Había ido al entrenamiento del día anterior sintiéndose un poco mareado, y al verlo, Sakura lo había regañado recalcándole lo pálido y débil que se veía y le había ordenado que se marchara a casa.

Por supuesto que no le había hecho caso, de más estaba decirlo, pero los argumentos de la pelirrosa lograron convencer a su pervertido sensei, y no tuvo más remedio que abandonar un valioso día de entrenamiento para recluirse en su hogar. Fantástico. Pero eso no era todo. Sakura había insistido en acompañarlo y se vio obligado a aceptar; después de todo, sabía que no podría ganar esa discusión contra la kunoichi. Era muy terca cuando se trataba de la salud de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, nunca habría esperado que la pelirrosa se quedara toda la noche con él. Realmente era molesta.

Sakura extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la frente del Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. -Aún tienes fiebre- sentenció un poco preocupada. Sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo con ímpetu. Sasuke la observó con desconfianza por unos segundos. -_¿Qué tendrá ahí?_

-Aquí está-. La pelirrosa retiró una jeringa y volvió a guardar la maleta. El rostro del Uchiha se tornó peligrosamente azul.

-Sasuke-kun...¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al ver la expresión en el rostro del joven.

-No- dijo mirándola amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundida- ¿Te duele algo?

-Aleja esa cosa de mí-. Sasuke dirigió una mirada de repulsión a la enorme jeringa que la pelirrosa sostenía como si se tratara de un inofensivo juguete.

Sakura lo observó desconcertada por unos segundos, y aunque trató de contenerse, no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el Uchiha enfadado, observando como la joven se tomaba el estómago con fuerza, tratando de parar.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun- dijo secándose unas lágrimas del rostro y suspirando para calmarse. -No sabía que le tenías miedo a las agujas.

-Hn, no seas ridícula, Sakura- replicó Sasuke indignado, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Por supuesto que no le tenía miedo a las agujas, era solo que...la idea de tener una sustancia extraña fluyendo en sus venas no le parecía muy tentadora.

-Hai, como tu digas Sasuke-kun.

-Hmph-. Sasuke se dispuso a sentarse, apunto de replicar, cuando sintió una nueva punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Un repentino mareo le impidió levantarse y su visión se tornó borrosa. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas.

Sakura ahogó un grito de preocupación y se apresuró a tomar un termómetro que colocó en la boca del joven. Sasuke estaba transpirando, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Después de unos segundos retiró el termómetro, que indicaba unos alarmantes 39 grados de temperatura. Sin previo aviso, la pelirrosa salió disparada de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, en donde buscó frenéticamente hasta que encontró unos paños que podía mojar.

Ingresó nuevamente al cuarto y se sentó en la cama junto al Uchiha, que estaba frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ignorar el repentino cansancio que sentía. Colocó el paño sobre su frente con cuidado y comenzó a pasar una mano distraídamente por sus cabellos.

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?- preguntó, aún acariciando su cabellera.

-Hn, sí que eres molesta- repuso el Uchiha, parpadeando en un vano intento de mantenerse despierto. Sus párpados le pesaban, y el suave tacto de los dedos de Sakura sobre su cuero cabelludo no estaba ayudando demasiado. Finalmente, dejó que el sueño le ganara y cerró sus ojos.

Sakura lo contempló por un momento. Parecía otra persona mientras dormía, con su rostro relajado, sus facciones suavizadas y su entrecejo sin fruncir. Lucía tan...pacífico.

La pelirrosa siguió observándolo en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, hasta que se percató de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Una loca idea cruzó por su mente, pero la descartó de inmediato. No podía, simplemente no estaba bien. Pero... cada vez que veía el rostro del joven, toda su fuerza de voluntad se iba por la borda, y sus impulsos amenazaban con tomar el control.

Llevó su mano hacia sus mejillas, débilmente sonrojadas por la fiebre. -_No, Sakura. Contrólate_- pensó mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Sus ojos inconscientemente se movieron hacia la boca del joven y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

Si sólo se acercara un poco más, sólo un poco. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero había deseado esto por mucho tiempo, y esta era una oportunidad demasiado tentadora para desaprovecharla.

Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Sasuke, y aunque deseaba poder mirar hacia otro lado, simplemente no podía. Cerró los ojos sin pensarlo, y como si una fuerza actuara sobre ella, acercó su boca lentamente a la de Sasuke. Podría haber jurado que sintió una descarga cuando sus labios se encontraron finalmente. Y por ese breve instante, fue la persona más feliz del mundo...Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, y completamente mortificada, tomó su maleta de debajo de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, se habría percatado de la sonrisa presumida que tenía el Uchiha en ese momento. Sí. Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor...

_Tres días después_

-Kakashi-sensei -comenzó Naruto, mientras prácticamente inhalaba el ramen en su plato-, ¿no crees que es extraño que Sakura-chan haya pescado el mismo virus que el teme?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros con desinterés, y volvió a enterrar su rostro en el nuevo tomo del Paraíso Icha Icha.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, pagó su plato de ramen y se marchó de Ichiraku's. _-Creo que le haré una pequeña visita a Sakura..._

_

* * *

_

Los reviews son apreciados ;)


End file.
